Talk:Bug list
I disagree with some of the bugs listed here. Whenever a level starts, you are considered standing and can thus jump. This is true even if your starting position is in the air. Examples are Blue Lake Woods 1 and 2. I don't know how big of a deal this really is. I mean this is seen in many many video games. The reason it does it is it's checking for a button press. It doesn't know you've already been holding the button because it's the very first time the player is jumping. So holding the button allows you to jump before the game can change the player's state to falling. Some may view this as a bug, but I am skeptical to call it that. You are also considered standing after a grab move with the Kid, even if the ghost block you grabbed is gone. Again this could be considered a bug, but when you initially grabbed the block, it was visible. So even if it disappears in the middle of the grab, it's a bit tedius to check for something like that. It'll know you're not on the platform once the animation finishes. Whenever you stop or start ducking, you are considered standing. Alternating standing ducking/standing quick enough while walking off a platform will make you walk on thin air. You'd have to practically have a turbo controller to do this. I have tried it and can't do it. Can you actually do it without a turbo controller? Unless you can do it without inhumanely hitting the buttons fast enough, I wouldn't consider this to be a bug. Ice sets your acceleration and retardation to a lower value than usually, so that it will be hard to change directions. However, this special acceleration is unaffected by your usual max speed. On a long platform of ice, you will reach much higher speed than you are meant to reach. This definitely isn't a bug in my book. If you're roller skating, the wheels move beneath you and causes you to move faster than you normally would. You can't take off as quickly with roller skates as you could running, but the max speed by far beats running. The same would apply to ice. It's slippery, and that causes the acceleration to be lowered, but it also increases your max speed if you get going fast enough to exceed it because there's a lack of friction. So I have no problems with it allowing you to move faster on ice. I'm not trying to shun any contributions! I'm not even sure who posted them. I just disagree with these. I think perhaps we should rethink these particular bugs listed. Saxman727 22:02, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Reply Hi Saxman. All the bugs you do not agree with are ones I have submitted. :) My reasons for including these are, in order: # You are not supposed to be able to jump while in the air. Really. # For disappearing blocks, I didn't mean the grab animation should be interupted (although that would be more correct, like when the running animation is interrupted if the block you stand on is destroyed), the main problem is that after the grab animation is complete, you can jump before you fall. It is possible to do this consistently with evanescent blocks, which I have a hard time imagining is intended. # A bug which is very hard to trigger is still a bug. Sure it's unlikely someone would come across this during normal play. But it is abused in tool-assisted speedruns. For people watching those, I think this page should offer an explanation on how it works. # If we are talking based in reality, it should be the other way around: you cannot run faster on ice than you can on regular ground, because you need high (not low) friction to attain high running speed. (Actually Skycutter, who should be the only character to go faster by lower friction, is unaffected by this bug.) Neverminding that, there is no speedcap at all of how fast you can go while on ice. I doubt that this is intended behaviour, just like how your lower crawling speedcap on platforms is gone. The likely result they wanted was just that braking and turning around should slower. I am sort of an inclusionist - if these bugs are not listed here, where else? Likely extremely few or no other places on the whole internet. Truncated 22:52, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Re: You've convinced me about the third one. I feel that the first two are technicalities that just don't qualify as bugs. They sort of are, but they're so minor that I doubt the programmers even cared to do anything about them. It's a game after all, so I think they'd let things like that slide without much care. I know I would. As for the fourth one, I just don't see it. To me that's not a bug at all. It never felt unusual to me playing the game. And even now thinking about it just doesn't seem unusual or out of place to me. But I have no intention on changing your contributions. I just thought I'd put out my opinions on what counts as a bug and such. We obviously have slightly different way of looking at these. =) Saxman727 01:00, 29 October 2008 (UTC) The fourth one is definitely not a bug Bad physics, maybe, but not a bug. You should call the page "bugs and other oddities". If you're going to say no speed limit on ice is a bug, then you'd have to say floating rock cubes defy gravity, or that it's impossible to smash a block with your head without breaking your skull, or that teleportation hasn't been invented yet. Not to mention that Kid Chameleon itself is based on the story that HE'S PLAYING A VIDEO GAME! (lol!) (mudesi) Reply Saying that is is inconsistent with real-world physics was just my reply to Saxman. My reason for listing it as a bug is not that it doesn't correspond to real physics. (Most of the Kid's movements don't.) For an example of another game which allows infinite acceleration under special circumstances, see Big Rigs. The behaviour is generally accepted to be a bug there. Truncated 18:41, 2 November 2008 (UTC) A very interesting article; I congratulate all who contributed. I will join in now, if I may. I am astounded to see this has grown so much since my last visit. A. Itsasoguren (talk) 00:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC)